Kingdom Hearts IV The New Biginning
by ChoasDivine No.11
Summary: This story takes place after my Kngdom Hearts 3 story which i havent posted because i have no ideas for it what so ever and well this story is about Dawn,Dusk,Roxanna, and Ray who need to defeat the uprising of darkness. Current World: Crimson Canapy
1. Introduction

**Whats up everybody you all probably missed me but im back and i have brought you a new story filled with action,suspense,and Romance.**

**I put everythnig in this chapter and i hope everybody likes it and enjoy.**

**Im not dead and this proves it.**

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Kingdom Hearts except this story and characters.

Kingdom Hearts IV

The Next Generation

Introduction

After the gruesome battle with Master Xehanort and the death of Blake Rios a dear friend of Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Kiara. Life on the islands was a bit boring after their last major battle; after all it's been 15 years since their last adventure. But there have been a couple of surprises on the island. Sora finally proposed to Kairi and they had two beautiful kids, First there's Dawn a Male who is now 14 years old he has light brown hair that sticks up in every possible way just like his dads he also has ocean blue eyes he wears a black under shirt with a silver Jacket over it similar like Sora's final form, baggy silver pants and black shoes and also wears the same necklace as his father lastly he wears black gloves that have metal dots on the knuckles area he's like a spitting image of Sora.

Their second child is Roxanna a female the same age as Dawn her friends call her Roxy for short She has shoulder length hair that sparkles a auburn color in the sun even though her hair color is slightly pink and her eyes are a emerald green she wears a Hot pink Spaghetti strap under shirt and a short unzipped black jacket and jeans that are black going down and pink half way down and black shoes with pink shoe laces and black and pink wrist bands.

Your all probably wondering about Riku well he eventually married Kiara and had a 15 year old boy name Dusk he has black hair with silver high lights, his eyes are a cloudy grey he wears a black long-sleeved undershirt with a dark blue shirt over it similar to Riku's in Kingdom hearts 1 the only difference is that the front part is Dark Blue and the back part is black with a black x running down the front part down the middle with metal shoulder plates with the heartless emblem on them and black baggy pants, and black gloves, and black shoes with dark blue lines going the middle with metal plates on the tips. Dawn, Dusk, and Roxanna you guessed it they can wield the legendary Key blade just like their fathers and mothers before them.

Dawn wields Twilight Seeker the hilt of Twilight Seeker is black on the left and gold on the right then the bar goes up 2 inches then splits into two different bars the left bar is black and the right bar is gold and the two bars collide at the top forming a solid black and gold heart then coming out the top left side are two different wings one golden angel wing and one black angel wing.

Dusk wields Breaking Eclipse the hilt of Breaking Eclipse is Dark blue on the right and silver on the left and the bottom right of the hilt slants a little further down and the bar is a mixture of Dark Blue and Black on the right side of the bar spikes run all the way up and on the left side is a bar that connects to a Eclipse that is bent in a cool way and is very deadly to whomever it stabs and cuts.

Roxanna wields Promising Hearts the hilt is shaped like a heart then the Hot Pink bar extends from the black heart then the half way up a red ribbon appears then coming out the left side is a triangle with two angel wings coming out the side then at the tip of the triangle a sphere with a smiley face in it.

* * *

**Well did you all like the introduction pretty short though any way i wont be updating alot so savor the chapters okay.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**


	2. Lets Go

hi well there wasnt alot of reviews for the introduction but hey i dont blame all of you its natural right?

Thankfully for Vegeluxia she was the only person out of all the users on this cite that reviewed and she deserves a big thank you from me.

Secondly, hope all of you have a happy Earth Day too.

Thirdly, enjoy the awesomeness of this Chapter.

Finally, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Let's Go

_ They say there's a Kingdom Hearts much stronger than the real one that was sealed it is said that it lurks deep in the Nothingness realm it is thought to be a ultra rare species of deities dating back when The three Legendary Chasers Terra, Ventus, and Aqua who sealed it away many years ago but now it is going to open after its long slumber by a Very sinister group of Souless much like the evil Nobodies who seek to control it and all its power. But the only way to open it is by gathering all the Ancient key chains in their respected world and once there all collected Neo Kingdom Hearts and unleashing the wrath of the Dark being who rests inside it and unleash his wrath upon the worlds and all the worlds will be plunged in a Eternity of darkness but it is said there is a simpler way to opening up Neo Kingdom Hearts and summoning the Dark being and that is by collecting all Seven Princesses of Twilight and offering them to Neo Kingdom Hearts but they never been known until now because a dark being wants to obtain them and he knows who the Twilight Princesses are except three. _

It was a cold afternoon and Dawn was zipping up his silver jacket while sitting on the poupu fruit tree, Dusk was leaning on the lower half of the poupu fruit tree looking at the sunset ahead and Roxanna was also sitting on it next to her twin brother they were all taking in the sun's last beams of warm light before it takes shelter behind the mountains.

Suddenly Roxanna jumped off the poupu tree and turned to face Dawn and Dusk and asked "can we do something before we go home" and Dawn jumped off the tree trunk.

Dawn then summoned his key blade and then Dusk got the picture and pushed off against the tree and turned around to face Dawn and summoned his key blade as well then Dusk then coolly said "How about we spar for a while and then maybe Roxanna will be ready to go home after words how about it Dawn" and Roxanna said "That'll be fun".

Then Dawn suddenly swung his blade gallantly at Dusk but Dusk vanished and fired a Nova blast from behind at his friend and it impacted on Dawns back causing him to fall and hit the ocean's surface and sink to the dark abyss and then Dusk began walking to the edge and then he peered over the edge down at the spot where Dawn fell and saw just the water moving and then something kicked him from above and Dusk lost his balance and fell forward but before he impacted the ocean he flew in front of Dawn and slashed at him But Dawn moved his Key blade fast enough to block Dusks attack and a few sparks fell to the ground and when they collided they were blown apart from each other and then they jumped on to the beach and then they both charged at each other again making dust rise from their side and Dusk began glowing a black aura and Dawn began glowing a Blue aura and when they collided a big blue and black impulse blew from their impact causing to blow the trees around them violently at one point it seemed they were going to fall over from the sudden air wave and then they began exchanging hardcore blows to each other from the sky each hit causing a large shock wave and loud clanking noises and countless sparks that can be seen and heard from a long distance and then Roxanna jumped down from the wooden bridge and looked up at her brother and dearest friend in awe as they clashed and she thought "I'll stop them until one of them gets seriously injured or worse" and she ran over to the tree house to get a better view of them. Dawn then vaulted over Dusk in midair and began stabbing him rapidly but Dusk blocked all of Dawns attempts and then Dusk Side stepped in midair and Dawn fell forward and lost his bearings and hacked the air Dusk once stood and then Dusk swiftly Kicked Dawns Key blade out of his hand and it fell to the sand below and landed stabbing the beach and it stuck out from below.

Then Dawn took a quick horrified glance at Dusk until he was elbowed by Dusk In his chest knocking the air completely out of him and he flew to a wall and when he collided with it he was buried in it and then Dawn was about to jump out but Dusk threw his Breaking Eclipse directly at Dawn's collar and it neatly stabbed his collar perfectly leaving him there hanging above the waterfall on the wall above it. Roxanna then ran to her brother and put her hands on her hips and said "come on Dawn you got to get better if you want to be as tough as dad and mom" Dawn said " yeah yeah I know" and he tried to remove Dusks Key blade that was planted in his collar and then the boulder's surface.

Mean while Dusk desummoned his key blade and neatly landed on the sandy ground and walked over to Dawn who was now on the floor since Dusks Key blade disappeared in a puff of black lightning smoke on his way to Dawn he pulled out Dawn's Twilight Seeker single handedly and said " you need to work on your defense your to reckless and you don't even know how to hold on to your key blade properly I wonder what would've happen if it wasn't me fighting you" and he helped Dawn up and said "you'd be seriously injured or worst so focus next time" and he tossed Dawn his key blade after helping him up and Dawn caught it with one hand and Dawn said " well Dusk you know what you need to do you , you need a girl friend" and he desummoned his Twilight Seeker and Roxanna said " stop pestering Dusk like that will you Dawn god you're so annoying some times and any way you don't have a girlfriend either so you shouldn't be talking Dawn" and she walked over to Dusks side and Dusk said " maybe you should listen to your sister Dawn" and placed his hand on top of her head and ruffled her Auburn hair and she then glared at Dusk and she angrily said " don't touch my hair ever" and she took to steps to her right and turned her attention back to Dawn.

Dawn said "come on Roxy your supposed to be on my side remember" and he put his hands behind his head and Dusk said "any way we should get going it's getting late" suddenly there was a explosion in the town Square and Smoke began to rise from the Loud Explosion and all three young Keybladers looked at the direction of the explosion and said in unison "let's go" and they turned around and ran to their wooden boats in the wooden dock and quickly began untying their boats from the dock and when they got it untied they began rowing to the main land.

* * *

Tell me what you think in your reviews okay.

Review.


	3. Confrontation

**He we go Chapter 2 enjoy oh before i forget thank you Vegeluxia again anyway carry on.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Confrontation

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Kiara were taking shelter behind a blowned up building Sora looked over his shoulder to see more faceless bikini wearing girls, Kairi was drinking her last potion that tasted very sour.

Kiara was drawing out a plan on the sand floor and she said "I got it" while drinking her Ether and threw the empty bottle behind her and then suddenly Riku jumped out of the building and summoned his Road To Dawn Key Blade and his Chaos Soul Key blade and began charging towards the faceless girls, once the girls saw him they began firing at him with their Negative Guns but Riku began Deflecting every shot while still running at them.

Kairi then teleported on top of a building and began firing Very strong Firaga Spells at the faceless Girls below and Kiara then teleported on top of the opposite building of Kairi's and summoned her Chaos Divine Key blade and began firing rapid fire Dark Firaga Spells at the enemies below. Riku then jumped up and was followed by Sora who sliced right through them. Riku then landed neatly on the ground and then threw his Chaos soul at the herds of girls who disappeared into nothingness after being decapitated.

Riku caught his blade and landed next to Sora they began slicing away at the group of faceless Girls. Kairi and Kiara kept their distance while firing Firaga and Dark Firaga spells from atop a building each spell hitting its target.

Riku was about to decapitate a faceless bikini wearing girl like creature when both his Key blades disappeared Riku looked at his hands trying to resummon them but they wouldn't appear and without noticing he was kicked in the chin and sent flying through two buildings and noticed that something went right through his adamant when he hit the wall and his blood began dripping of the blade and it turned out to be his own blade and he fainted when the user pulled out his Key blade and Riku fell to the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

Sora then noticed what was happening and ran to Riku's aid but his path was blocked by a large Man wearing a Silver coat very similar to the Organizations and the sleeves and his hood were gold. But what Sora Noticed the most was that the hooded figure was wielding Riku's Key blades the man then said "Marvelous weapons aren't they" and brought Riku's Road to Dawn close to his mouth and licked the blood painted on Riku's blade and he shivered after swallowing and turned towards Sora, Sora said "who are you and how can you wield Riku's Keybladers"? And shivered after seeing the man lick the blood on Riku's Key blade.

"The name is Vixo and I can wield Riku's Key blades along with yours" said Vixo at the moment he desummoned Riku's Keyblades and in a flash of light Sora's Kingdom Key and Seeker of Darkness disappeared and reappeared in Vixo's hands.

"How did you that" said Sora, Vixo then looked over his shoulder and saw that the Girls already captured Riku he then looked back at Sora and said "hold that thought okay" while raising his arms and he backed up a little and ran off and eventually Portaled away and he reappeared in front of Kairi and Kiara who just finish killing a group of Faceless bikini wearing Monsters and turned to see Vixo looking at them very pervertingly from up and down. Kairi then swung her Flowering Pride at Vixo once he brought his head back up but he blocked it with Sora's Seeker of Darkness and Kairi said " what the how did yo…." Kairi didn't get to finish her sentence because she was kicked on her adamant into a dark corridor.

Vixo then said "I'll have fun with you her later when I get back to the base" and began smiling evilly but then Kiara charged him and it snapped him out of his perverted thoughts, "not unless I kill you" he looked to his right but met with Kiara's Nova Fist and it hit his kisser and he was sent flying out the building wall and onto the streets below Kiara then followed him to the streets by jumping after him through the hole he made when he broke through it. Kiara found him lying in a puddle of poupu fruits after landing an inch in front of him Kiara was about to stab him with her Chaos Divine Key blade but it vanished in a Black and purple light.

* * *

**Did you all like it tell me in your review**


	4. unexpected Surprises

**Short Chapter I Know.**

**Thanks goes again to Vegeluxia who reviews my story non stop and yes she is my loyal Friend on this site.**

**So any way i will need world ideas so be sure to tell me which world you would like me to introduced in this story.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3

Unexpected Surprises

Kiara stared in horror when she saw Riku holding her Key blade but he seemed different. His comforting smile was replaced with an evil grin and his hair was a bit longer than it did when she married him and he now wore his Dark Suit again.

Vixo then got up and told Kiara "how does it feel to be ripped of your Key blade and your husband huh" Kiara didn't answer she was too busy wondering why her husband Riku was not the same anymore he was so ….different.

Kiara then walked towards Riku while trembling in fear Kiara then weakly said " Riku". He can't hear you where he is Vixo then ordered Riku to finish her and then capture her and take her to the base Vixo then teleported to a confused Sora. Riku then ran towards Kiara and sliced at her but she quickly reacted by using a Reflect spell but Riku was much quicker than before he was nothing but a blur as he worked his way slicing Kiara all the way up to the sky Kiara didn't even notice that they were floating but she kept her Reflect spells going since she couldn't even summon her key blade but she was fast to by punching him with her Nova Fists attack she was able to hit him a few times and Riku gashed her a bit too but Riku thought he should finish this before he kills her so he teleported behind Kiara and summoned a Dark Corridor and got her in a head lock and dragged her in the portal.

Mean while Vixo and Sora were talking Vixo said "Boss told me not to harm you but he didn't say anything about your friends". At that moment Sora said "where are my friends" Vixo shook his head then looked at the night sky and said "back at the base with the rest of us".

Sora said " there's more of you" while placing his hands behind his back and began trying to create a intense Firaga spell, "yeah there's about 13 of us" said Vixo "what number are you" replied Sora " I'm number 3 The Murderous Pimp said Vixo then suddenly Sora raised both his hands and brought them down and fired a huge Firaga spell at Vixo but Vixo grabbed it by one hand and threw it back at Sora and Sora tried to get out of the way but two of the Faceless Bikini Wearing girls grabbed Sora and held him in place and the fireball collided with Sora's body and he screamed in sheer pain and then suddenly Vixo Punched Sora in the gut causing him to fly and hit a palm tree and Sora coughed up a little bit of blood but then Vixo Tackled him right through the Palm tree and into a parked car and once they collided it exploded and both of them were caught in the after math and Sora took five short steps and then fell to the ground and he weakly looked up and said " Where's my Kids you sick freak".

Vixo then raised his left eyebrow and said "kids"?

At that moment Dawn, Dusk, and Roxanna emerged from a pile of rocks, Dawn then says "D-Dad".

Dusk then summoned his key blade and so did Dawn and Roxanna, Vixo then said " So the Legendary Sora, Riku, Kairi , and Kiara have kids amazing I must inform the boss" then Roxanna tried to run towards her while screaming " DADDY"!!!!

and Dawn yelled Come Back Roxanna and ran after her and then Dusk yelled " come back you two it's not safe" then Sora raised his Right hand and yelled don't look for me and in a big flash of light the three kids were gone after the light faded.

Sora then collapsed on to the sandy floor, Vixo then said "those kids can help with our plans and at that moment he hoisted an unconscious Sora onto his shoulders and vanished in darkness.

* * *

**The real story is about to unravel its self so be prepared for the action ahead oh before i forget REVIEW!!! please thank you.**


	5. Introduced

**Not in the mood**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Introduced

Dawn woke up in a room that was the color green and there was a medium sized table on the left corner of the room and two shelves next to the table and they were full of books and a large TV in front of the bed were he lays.

Dawn ruffled his brown hair and got up off the bed and thought to himself "where am I? who was that guy in the coat?, and where is Dusk and Roxanna?, more importantly where's my dad and mom? At that moment a man entered the room he wore black pants and many belts on his waist and a blue under shirt and a jacket over it that had fluff on the collar and Dawn said "ever heard of knocking" and the man ignored the sudden question and said "it's about time you wake up". Dawn then said "who are you" The brown haired man said "my name is Leon Lionheart and I'm a friend of your father.

Dawn said "how do you know my dad".

Leon said "well him and I have fought extreme battles together" remembering the fight in the bailey and the heartless war.

Leon said "follow me everybody is waiting for you, Dawn said "Who".

"You'll see" answered Leon, Leon then escorted Dawn to the elevator and through a library and finally down to the main entrance room where they was a fountain in the middle and opposite stairs on either sides and he saw Dusk talking to blond haired man with an extremely long sword on his back, Roxanna was talking to a short female girl with grey hair and a large shuriken strapped on her back and a couple of other people mingling amongst each other.

Everybody then turned their attention to Leon and Dawn as they walked down the stairs, Roxanna then ran to Dawn and hugged him she then said " it's been two days you lazy bum and then punched him in the gut which made him clutch his stomach in pain and Dawn said " guess I deserved that". Roxanna then ran back to the group of people still staring at Dawn.

Leon then introduced everybody in the following order, This is Cloud Strife he wore black baggy pants and a black shirt and had only one longed sleeve on his right arm and he had a huge sword on his back and he just waved, Aerith Gonsborough was a woman with brown hair in a white dress she said " hi and please excuse cloud he's a bit grumpy today, Cid Highwind he had messy blonde hair with a spear in one hand he said " you really look like a lot like your dad kid" Dawn just shrugged and turned his attention to the black haired girl with the shuriken Leon said her name was Yuffie Kisaragi she waved both her hand and said " nice to meet ya.

Next was a black haired man with a red cape on he introduced himself as Vincent Valentine hi said " how do you do with a slight bow, Leon motioned himself to the second halve of the group and introduced Tifa Lockhart she wore all black and she had black hair and brown eyes and she said " hello", next were a group of three girls the first girl said "my name is yuna and this is Rikku and Paine we make up the gull wings" Paine said " hi" and disappeared and Rikku said " hi tatter" and also vanished and yuna said " Please excuse us" she also vanished.

Then a woman and man walked forward the man with spiky grey hair said "my name is Zack Fair and I used to be dead but Aerith over there brought me back because she is a Ancient and she also brought back my friend Angeal too but he's on a mission right now" then he shot his hand forward and Dawn shook it, then was this really cute girl she introduced herself as Riona Lionheart and she said "a pleasure to meet you".

Dawn said "So you two are married right" and scratched his head and Leon said "yes we are" and then they did a quick kiss and Leon turned his attention to Dawn again and said "that would be everybody but our Daughter has ran away again so we assigned Dusk to go find her after our meeting in my office so if you please follow me and the three Keybladers walked with Leon to his Office and the other groups scattered in different directions.

* * *

**Dont really care about Reviews so Review if you want.**


	6. The Oath of A True KeyBlade Master

**hi every body im back and im not depressed any more.**

**so heres Chapter 5 enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Oath of a True Key blade Master

They all stepped in a large elevator that took them straight to Ansems Studies Leon opened the door inside this room were shelves of books lining the wall a giant portrait of Ansem The Wise on the wall and on the desk in the middle of the room had papers all over it.

Leon said "this office once belonged to Ansem the Wise he was the former king of this here castle and the world. "Now enough pish posh" said Leon, First of all we were informed that your fathers and Mothers been captured by the ruthless 13th court. Dusk leaned against a nearby wall and said "who are they".

Leon said "there a group of strong willed souls who got to keep their bodies after losing their Heart, body, and Soul they can control the Heartless, nobodies, and Soulless" Roxanna said "what are Heartless, Nobodies, and Soulless "Wait before we talk some more earlier you said this is a different world so what world is this any way" said Dawn.

This is Radiant Garden a luxurious world with all kinds of vegetation, stores, and Water Falls.

Dawn said "oh". Leon said "let me do more explaining okay so make your self's comfortable" so Dawn and Roxanna sat on the chairs provided and Dusk preferred to lean on the wall and Leon said "first let me answer Roxanna's question first Heartless are created when a person loses their heart to darkness or its captured by a heartless there main goal is to collect as many hearts as possible theirs variety of heartless too".

A Nobody is created when he or she loses their heart and if you have a strong will the empty carcass takes action by its self but they no longer have emotions anymore their main goal is to find their heart then they could be whole once more.

Your fathers and mothers fought against really strong nobodies in the past they were called "The Organization 13 and 13 order and if I'm not mistaken Sora and Kairi have nobodies in that organization. Sora's nobody was Roxas and Kairi's nobodies are Namine and Xion.

Dawn and Roxanna exchanged quick glances at each other then turned back towards Leon. Leon said "finally theirs the Soulless their created when a nobody finds its heart the soul must be offered to gain its heart back and a soulless is thus created".

Roxanna said " that answers my question completely and I'm going to find my daddy and mommy" how about it Dusk are in Dusk said " I'm gamed" Roxanna then turned to Dawn and Dawn said " As long as I wield the Key blade I will defend others and find my parents no matter the cost, Spoken like a true Key blade Master said Leon and Dusk said " our fate is inedible" and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and walked towards the elevator to accomplish his mission to find Leon's and Riona's Daughter and then they'll go on their grand adventure.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!**

**By the way im holding a Contest this contest is to who ever draws Dawn, Dusk, Roxanna, Or Ray i'll put their original Character in my story for a brief chapter. Send me your drawings to my E-Mail kay thanks. Due by May 15, 2009.**


	7. Love at First Fight

**Chapter 6 here we go!!!! **

* * *

Chapter 6

Love at First Fight

Before Dusk left Leon handed him 10,000 munny and also handed Dawn and Roxanna 10,000 munny too now each of them must gather supplies and once there done they must meet back at the castle.

It started to rain but it was a light drizzle when they all scattered to different parts of Radiant Garden Dawn and Roxanna went down to the plaza and Dusk went to the Zero District.

Dusk was walking down the zero Districts streets while admiring the tall buildings it was raining but their sure are a lot of people walking around.

Dusk found himself in a cross road with a large water fountain in the middle and he took a seat in front of the fountain and began thinking whether which route he should take and was even more worried about Leon's Kid so he got up and decided to go up the road in front of him and noticed a girl With long Silver hair and it looked like to be a girl the same age as him and he noticed that she wore a black shirt with a purple heart in the middle and a purple jacket she wore black tight jeans and she wore purple converse that had black lines going down the sides almost like stripes and she had purple eyes and most importantly she had a Key blade the hilt was blood red and the bar was pitch black and it had halve a heart on the side and no keychain and it was dripping blood onto the blue street below.

He looks from side to side and wondered what happened to all the people and then he summoned his Breaking Eclipse Key blade and she stopped and raised her head and glared at Dusk. Dusk said "who are you wait are you leon's and Riona's kid" The silvered hair girl darkly said "there not my real parents".

what your lying how's that and Dusk charged the silver haired girl but she side stepped and punched Dusk in the side and Dusk yelled in pain and he ducked in time to avoid her slash and then he brought his key blade up colliding it with her key blade causing a loud clang noise then he kicked her and she rocket and hit a building and she then got up and clean some rubble off of her jacket and said " My real father was Blake Rios" and she charged him and Dusk fired two Nova Blasts but She Swiped them aside and when she was close enough she jumped up and brought down her Key blade on top of Dusks Breaking Eclipse and she forced down but Dusk kept his grip and he said " so who's your Mom twinkle toes" and he pushed her off of him and she said " My mother's name is Blixanna Rios" and she fired a Dark Firaga spell at Dusk but Dusk fired a Nova blast and when they collided it caused a major Explosion.

Then Dusk jumped up and scanned the area for her but then he felt something pierce his adamant and he looked down and saw the black blade covered in his blood and he coughed up some blood when she pulled it out and she whispered in his ear you smell like him then Dusk turned around and swiped at her and cut her shirt along with her exposed stomach skin then she yelled out "SON OF A BITCH" then they landed on to the ground and began exchanging violent blows every time there blades collided they were a lot of sparks flying everywhere along with their occasional spill of blood then Dusk jumped back and said " who d-do I sm-smell like" and she spit out some blood and yelled "MASTER XEHANORT" and it started to rain harder and when she yelled that out a lightning bolt hit a building causing it to fall and hit the ground and they both jumped up but She fired a quick Dark Firaga spell that hit Dusk and he hit a building and he desummoned his Key blade and fired two Nova Blasts that could follow her and once she saw them she began running up the nearest building and she can feel the heat of those blasts and she was halve way up but they both hit her back causing her to fly higher up and she fell on top of a building her Key blade fell and slid over the edge and she manage to get up and she could feel her now exposed back burning like hell.

She had to run she was about to run but Dusk Stopped her by suddenly appearing and casually tripped her and she fell face first and Dusk brought up her Unlocking of Hearts and brought it down 2 inches away from her head and he said " you look like a bloody mess from up here and She said " HA you look worst than I do you the one with the stab wound" then she got up and pulled out her key blade and got in her battle stance and said " where were we oh right I remember" and she weakly swung unlocking Of Hearts but Dusk moved aside and she tripped over the ledge and she fell off the building and Dusk said " Shit" and jumped after her and he had to admit that building was tall and She was a few inches away from him but he yelled down and she looked up and she extended her arm and Dusk extended his as well and he missed the first time but he got her the second time and he pulled her into a protective hug she curled as much as she can into Dusk and Dusk turned in mid air now she faced the cloudy Sky and Dusk faced the ground below at least she'll live he thought and then she pulled away few inches and planted her quivering lip on his and next thing he knew they were kissing rather passionately and Dusk felt her lips on his when he collided with the cold earth and BOOOOOOM!!!!

* * *

**Pretty sweet right so what do you all think of Ray pretty cool huh i tried to base her on one of my close friends. So if shes reading this hope you like the way described ha ha ha!!!! Review!!!**


	8. Time to Go!

**Chapter 7 oh yeah!!!! hope you enjoy it any way so what do you all think of Ray tell me in your review and isnt she perfect for Dusk**

**Here We Go!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Time to Go

Dusk woke up in a infirmary and he felt something next to him and he saw Her she had her head on top of Dusk's chest and her hands were resting on top of Dusk's lower chest and she had a couple of bandages on her wounds and she was dressed in one of those patient dresses and he then knew where he was he was in the hospital and he guessed that she found his room and climbed in his bed with him while he was probably unconscious.

He then looked on the other side of him and saw the clock it read 6:00 A.M. and he turned his head back to the sleeping girl next to him and he felt the wounds and the pain emanating from them and he raised his hand and moved some hair from the girls head that were on her face behind her ears.

He then thought man this girl is strong she could've killed me if I didn't move to the side but I also risked my life trying to save her but it was worth it she makes me …… happy" suddenly she said " you make me happy to Dusk" wait how did she know my name and wait what's this I think I know her name too its R- Ra- Ray its Ray where did I meet her before god she so toxicating her smell her smile her voice everything she's so beautiful even when she's asleep.

Dusk then relaxed and drifted off to sleep. That night both Dusk and Ray dreamt about each other and that night was the best rest both lovers had in years.

The next morning Dusk woke up to purple eyes staring back at him and he said " good Morning Ray" they somehow found themselves facing each other face to face and Ray said " Good Morning Dusk did you sleep well" and she smiled after she said that and Dusk said " a matter of fact this is the first time I slept good in years" and he smiled and kissed her passionately on her tasteful lips and she returned it and then Ray broke away and said " Dusk" and Dusk said " hmm" and Ray quietly said " Dusk I L…".

But was cut off when Dawn, Roxanna, Leon, and Riona walked in and Ray quickly thought of a way out of this by yelling " NO I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU AND PUSHED" Dusk off the bed and Dusk fell with a thud and he screamed in pain as his wounds began hurting like hell and Roxanna ran to Dusk's aid and she helped him up and Dawn said " wow Dusk didn't know you took my advice seriously but you already wanted to go to base 3 dude your helpless" and Dawn walked out of the room.

Roxanna looked at Dusk and said "don't worry Dusk I know you wouldn't do that so how about we talk about what happen shall we" and Ray saw Roxanna all over Dusk and she accidently fell on top of her and Roxanna let out a scream and Ray said "oopsy sorry these hospital beds you could never trust them" and luckily Dusk was caught by Leon and Riona walked over to Ray and picked her up and said "baby are you okay" and pulled her back onto the bed. Roxanna said "you did that on purpose you bitch" and she got up and tried to grab Rays hair but luckily Dawn Walked back in the room and grabbed Roxy by the arm causing him to drop his bowl of pudding and Dawn looked at the pudding on the floor and babyish said "I liked da pudding" and turned his attention back to his sister and said "you better get me another pudding Roxy".

After wards everybody walked back to the castle and Dusk now wore his outfit once more as did Ray but of course they were new and Leon said " Well guys this is it but how are going to go to different worlds without a Gummi Ship well guess what here we go" and they walked out on to the Court yard and saw a brand spanking new Gummi ship ready to go and Dawn said " that's for us" and looked at it in awe and Leon said " yep it has everything you need plenty of storage, rooms, kitchens, training room, ETC.

Cid then walked out of the ship and handed them the keys and said " this bad boy is my newest invention and it's called Galactica" and Riona walked out from her green house and said " to accompany on your journey were going to send Ray with you too" and she looked at Ray and back at Dawn and Roxanna shuddered at the thought of her coming and Leon said " to stop 13th court you must gather all of the ancient Key chains before they do understand and you might even come face to face with the Horned King and henchmen be careful okay" " who's the horned king" asked Roxanna " the Horned King is wanted for many deaths across the universe he's trying at nothing to obtain neo Kingdom hearts his Hench men are powerful too so be careful".

"No problem Leon will stop the horned King and The 13th Court okay" said Dusk. Leon said " guess that's it then" and Dawn, Roxy, and Ray walked over to the ship and Dusk took one step and Leon stopped him and said " I'm entrusting Rays life with you okay she seems fond of you any how take care of her will ya" "I promise to protect her with my life okay" said Dusk and he walked off and once they were all in they took off Dawn and Dusk doing the main piloting while Ray and Roxanna argued about not liking Dusk and they sped to their next world.

* * *

**How about that pretty good you'll all enjoy the next world trust me its one of my Faverites anyway Review!!!**


	9. Valley of Piece

**Chapter 8 and the first world hope you all like it its my first time so if you find some mistakes please dont flame as bad okay.**

**Thanks goes to Vegeluxia for Reviewing the last 7 chapters.**

**Here we go!!!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Valley of Piece

After a couple of hours of nonstop arguing from Roxanna and Ray they finally came across the first world the scanners verified it as the Valley of Piece.

Mean while at the Char Ghom Prison Tai Lung was jumping boulder to boulder trying to escape from this gloomy prison that he spent what seemed like a Eternity he then finally reached the bomb that was about to hit him but he grabbed it and began twirling it over his head.

"Can we go now" asked Zeng who watched Tai Lung hurl the explosive straight at them and the Chief Rhino said " ye-yeah" and turned to run but it was too late the Explosive ignited and blew up everything in its path.

Zeng managed to get up and he tried his best to fly away but Tai Lung grabbed him by the throat and brought him close to his face and Spoke "tell Master Shifu that I'm coming back for my scroll" Zeng managed to choke out a weak "yes" and Tai Lung loosened his grip on the birds throat and gently threw him in the cloudy sky and Zeng began flying towards the Temple.

Back at the Gala Tournament Master Oogway was about to pin point the Dragon Warrior so he walked very slow like towards the Furious Five and he gave all of them a respective glance and walked toward Tigris and then the crowd went quiet as Master Oogway was about to point at Tigeris when a fat panda fell from the sky in front of Tigeris and then Dawn, Dusk, Roxanna, and Ray landed in front of the obese Panda Dawn then took in his surroundings and noticed all of the animals looking at him and then he turned to face Master Oogway who was pointing a long black nail at his direction and Dawn asked " are you pointing at me Turtle man" and he pointed a fluffy finger towards himself.

Master Oogway shook his old head causing his saggy neck to sway back and forth and then the Fat panda pushed through Dusk and Ray who were now getting up but fell to the ground again cause of the fat panda's strength and Roxanna hurried and helped them both up.

The panda asked " are you pointing at me Master?" with a confused grin on his fat face and Master Oogway said " yes" and brought his shaky hand back to his side and Master Shifu ran down the stair case and looked at Master Oogway with a surprised look on his fluffy face and disbelieving said " How can he be the Dragon Warrior he's a, a, a, Repulsive Panda made of fat you were going to point at Tigeris" and looked at his student and back at the panda who was being carried up the temples stairs by chickens but his fat was too much so pigs went to go help.

"The spirits are never wrong my old Campion, without a doubt he is the Dragon Warrior and the Savior of this village" answered Master Oogway.

"Fine Master I will respect the spirits choice even if it is a really stupid choice" answered a grinning Master Shifu "what about the other four that magically appeared here right after the panda fell from the heavens above" Monkey questioningly asked.

Master Oogway turned his attention towards Dawn, Dusk, Roxanna, and Ray who was checking themselves out because they were no longer humans Dawn took the form of a Young Orange Tiger with brown hair he wore his regular clothes but they just shrunk to fit him.

Dusk took the form of a young Snow Leopard with a couple of Black hairs hanging over his eyes and his coat was much more silver like and he wore his regular clothes too.

Roxanna took the form of a Brown Fox with her Clothe on and with her pink hair hanging to her Fox Shoulders and her tail was black she had pink fluff above her paws. Ray took the form of a Black Leopard with Silver spots on her coat and her Silver hair hung halve way down her Fluffy back she also wore her regular Clothes as well.

Master Oogway thought for a second by putting green hand on his head and began scratching his wrinkly green skin and then he jumped up and said "they will help the Dragon warrior in his training" and he turned to face the group of young Keybladers and he asked "do you except young ones".

Dawn didn't even take a second to think about it and he just looked at Master Oogway in the eye and answered his question with " you got a deal turtle man" and he turned to face his friends and each of them were frowning except Dusk he was giving Dawn a Death glare and then Dusk walked forward and told Master Oogway " excuse us for a second" and Dusk Grabbed Dawn's Furry arm and pulled him 5 feet away from the strange talking animals and said " What the hell are you saying we don't have time to play Shoalin Monks we have to go find our parents before its to late okay so you walk over there and tell them you changed your mind Got it".

Dawn turned around and walked towards Master Oogway and Dawn looked him in the eyes and said "My friend wants to be carried to the Temple if that's okay" and Dawn turned around and gave Dusk a Thumbs up and walked towards Roxanna and Ray who were talking to the furious Five intently and Ray was trying to grab her tail and Roxanna and Crane were snickering quietly as they watched and Monkey and Tigeris were talking to Master Oogway and Mantis and Viper were walking back to the temple.

Dusk was grabbed by his Silver tail and put on Cranes back after walking away from Roxanna and having a good laugh he flew to the Temple that loomed over the Valley of Piece.

The Gala Tournament was now empty except the Chickens that were sweeping up the trash.

They all made their way to the temple and when they got there they heard Screaming coming from the Practice area and Dawn and Roxanna got curious and opened the just to leave a crack and they peered in and saw the panda that was called Po being thrown around all around the room. Dusk, Crane, and Master Shifu were the only one present and then Dawn closed the door and turned to Roxanna and said " what do you think is a Dragon Warrior I never heard of it before" and he looked at the horizon and Roxanna said " maybe it's a savior like the old turtle man said remember" and turned to see Ray eating a Peach and Dawn's and Roxanna's Stomach made a long growl and they ran towards Ray who was now throwing the seed of the peach away and Roxanna asked " were did you get that peach Ray"?

Dawn said "yeah where did you get that were like starving" and he punched his stomach to quiet it down and Ray looked at the both of them and said "over there" and saw a peach tree on top of a hill and then suddenly Po ran out of the temple and towards the peach tree and Dawn and Roxanna ran after him.

Dusk, Crane, and Master Shifu walked out of the temple laughing and Master Shifu turned away and walked towards the Jade Palace, Dusk and Crane walked over to Ray who was now running to Dusk and she embraced him and said "I'm sorry about what happen back at you know where I just didn't want anyone to know about us" and she looked up at Dusk who was now looking down at her and he said "it's okay" and hugged her back lovingly.

Meanwhile back at the Peach Tree Po was now stuffing his mouth full of peaches and he turned when he heard a twig snap and looked up at Dawn and Roxanna who were looking down at him and Dawn said "are you okay my name is Dawn and this is my sister Roxanna" and Roxanna gave a small wave before putting her attention back at the Peach tree.

Po looked at them from head to toe and said " my name is Po and I'm the most useless thing on this planet I can't even beat up a doll" and he swallowed his last peach whole and Dawn said " don't put yourself down as long as you have friends like us you'll get through this Dragon Warrior" and turned to catch a peach that Roxanna tossed to him and he gave it a huge bite and Po said " easy for you to say you and your friends are incredibly in shape me I'm made of fat and fluff" and he turned to face the moon.

Then Roxanna said "you just have to be patient Po then in the time you wait you'll be strong enough to kill any thing that came your way" and Dawn nodded and Po got up and said "your right I just have to be myself out there and do my best too" at that they walked to their sleeping quarters and they eventually found their rooms and went to sleep.

After a couple of days of watching Po train Tigeris, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Crane Disappeared to confront Tai Lung at the border bridge to try to stop him from coming to the Temple.

Since the Furious Five left the temple seem really boring without them.

So Dawn and company helped Po out with his training, that same night Master Oogway passed away the next morning Master Shifu discovered Po's Ability. When he's motivated by food he can do anything.

So Master Shifu took Po to the Country Side for intensive training While Master Shifu and Po trained Dawn and Company stayed to protect the Temple from the Heartless, Nobodies, and the Souless.

Soon enough that very thing happened So Dawn summoned his Twilight Seeker to take out some Shadows which he blew up with a Fire Spell, Roxanna Summoned her Promising Hearts and charged at a Samurai Nobody and jumped over it and swiftly turned around and slashed it horizontally and it disappeared in a puff of blue smoke, Ray and Dusk were Violently cutting through a row of Befallen Souless and glancing over their shoulders to see the Souless disappearing into nothingness.

There were about 1000 of them and they had their hand full that's when Roxanna jumped over a couple of Berserker nobodies and cast a Cura spell in mid air instantly healing Dawn.

Ray then slid under a Fat body and jumped up and threw her unlocking Of Hearts at it.

That's when Dusk beheaded a Dragoon in midair and Fired two Nova Blasts at a Marluxia Replica but it swatted both of them aside and jumped

up and kicked Dusk in his adamant and was sent flying but was followed closely by the Marluxia Replica that swung its Full bloom at Dusk but

Dusk managed to grab it then he spun it around and let go and the Marluxia Replica was sent hurling towards Dawn who ready his Twilight

Seeker and spun and when he turned around and his blade met with the Marluxia Replica batting him towards Dusk who infused his Breaking

Eclipse with darkness and he slashed at the Marluxia Replica side to side then upwards then Dusk Vanished and appeared on top of the Marluxia

Replica and brought down his blade piercing its adamant and it let out scream and a few coughs of blood then faded as it descended to the ground.

Ray was about to get jumped but Dusk quickly appeared in front of her and slashed two Dusk Nobodies in halve and they erupted in fire and Dusk turned his head to the side when he heard Ray say "Thanks Blacky" Dusk said with a hint of Darkness in his tone "The Name is Dusk" and he disappeared in a Flash of Darkness.

Ray said " Whatever" while shaking her head and walked towards a Befallen Souless and said " I wonder what goes through his mind" and then turned around and said " what the hell am I saying" and turned on the Befallen and cut it in halve.

Dawn used a Ars Arcanum attack and hacked several heartless then fired 10 beams of homing light which blew up 10 Neo Shadows instantly on impact and Dawn fell to the ground and ran off to help Roxanna.

Roxanna hacked a Sniper Nobody as she turned around to kill a Neo Shadow she noticed more heartless appearing and she whined "it's never going to end" but then a Duplin fell from the sky right in the middle of the crowd of Heartless then Po jumped down from a Cliff and yelled "CANNON BALL"!!!

And all four Keybladers looked up and surprisingly so did the Souless, heartless, and Nobodies and Po came crashing down to the earth below raising pillars of the ground up obliterating everything in its path.

* * *

**So what do you think i tryed to keep it a little close to the movies story line so i just mixed it up a little so tell if it was good or bad but like i said dont flame as bad okay.**

**Oh before i forget click the little button beneath here to review okay thanks.**


	10. Dragon Scroll

**Chapter 9 and part two of the Valley of Piece.**

**Thanks goes Two Vegeluxia who's been reviewing Since the beginning of this story so thanks. **

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Dragon Scroll

After Po's amazing attack Dawn ran up to Po but tripped over his tail and he fell to the ground face first and Roxanna walked over to help him up. Dusk walked over to Po and said "great job Po" and gave him a high 5 which Po gladly accepted and Po said "Those guys were no match for the Dragon Warrior" and he struck a funny pose.

Ray said "Whatever" and lightly blew at him and Po fell over and Master Shifu said "you're not the Dragon Warrior yet because you still need the Dragon Scroll".

Once Po got up he offered " Whose hungry because I am and you know what I'm going to cook for you guys how bout it" and stared at the Keybladers until they all said at the same time "yeah" and they all walked towards the Temple.

Mean while The Furious Five attempted to Detain Tai Lung but failed miserable and Tai lung said "I'll let you live as long as you tell This dragon Warrior and Master Shifu That I'm coming back to get my Scroll" and at his last line the Furious Five ran away at high speed to tell their Master about Tai lung and his evil deed.

Back at the temple Po made his Famous Noodles for the gang.

As everybody chow down Ray finished her bowl and let out a monstrous burp that two nearby birds sitting on a Sakura tree fell to the ground by the foul smell Ray then said "Man that was good you have to tell me who taught you to make this" and she looked at Po with her Purple gaze locked on him".

Once Ray asked the question everybody turned to Po's Direction and Po put down his bowl and wiped his mouth and cleared his throat and said "My dad owns a Noodle shop and he taught me all of his tricks Except one his Secret Ingredient that only he knows he said he'll tell me when I have had the Noodle dream" "He must have adored noodles since he was little huh" asked Master Shifu.

"Well he didn't always want to do noodles he wanted to work with tofu but well he never did Tofu end of Story ha ha" interrupted Po who scratched the back of his head.

"So your dad taught you huh well I never knew my real dad he died during an important war 16 years ago lucky you Po" said a tearful Ray who walked out of the room in tears and Dusk said "Excuse me" and walked out of the room running after Ray.

Roxanna was about to go after them but Dawn gently grabbed her shoulder and Roxanna looked at him and Dawn moved his head from side to side and Roxanna relaxed and sat back down on her chair her gaze at the door.

At that moment they heard rustling in the bushes and Dawn and Roxanna summoned there Key blades and Po raised his furry fists and Master Shifu got up ready for battle but then Tigeris emerged from the bush as did Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Viper.

Crane weakly said "We failed on our mission Master" and he collapsed on to the ground and Roxanna rushed over to him and raised her Promising Hearts and lightly said "Cura" and Crane was engulfed in a light green aura and he raised from the ground and Thankfully said "Thanks" and Roxanna dismissed her key blade and said "don't mention it".

Monkey wobbled over to Dawn and rather tiresome said " weren't there four of you and Dawn said " well there talking things out outside so don't worry okay" and pulled out a potion from his right pocket and handed it to Monkey and gladly said " Drink it, it will help you really I know it has a bad after taste but it helps" and Monkey grabbed and brought it to his nose and smelt it and made a disgusted look then he brought it to his mouth and sipped some of the green liquid and his eyes widened and pulled it away from his lips and said " this stuff is amazing I feel like a newborn monkey and turned around and handed the bottle to others as they all took turns sipping the green liquid Tigeris told the gang the whole story including the fight over the bridge and Po made them all noodles since they haven't ate anything all day and the gladly obliged to the food before them Crane told Master Shifu about the horrible message.

After Crane told Master Shifu about horrible message everybody was quiet and Master Shifu broke the silence and ordered "how long"? Monkey sighed and said "until Tomorrow".

Mean while Dusk found Ray on top of the roof and he jumped up and landed next to her and said " What's wrong you seem hurt" Ray kept her

gaze on the moon and tearfully said " My father was murdered by Master Xehanort so I never knew him but everybody told me that he was a

good person but I really wish I could have grown up with you know" and Dusk looked at her and then to the moon above and said " your father

was friends with my dad you know and well he was just as courageous and brave as you are" and brought her into a embrace as she cried on his

chest and She said though sobs " I-i wish-ish I could-could h-ave m-met hi-him though" " he wouldn't want you to be mourning him he would

want you to be happy not sad so chin up darling and by the way you have me 100% behind you I'm not going anywhere anytime soon so you're

stuck with me" said a encouraging Dusk and Ray looked up at him and showed him a smile and she said " I'm so glad I have you your so good to

me I don't know what I would do if I have never met you thank you Dusk" and she moved her face a bit closer to Dusk's face and Dusk got the

hint and moved in to Passionately kiss her once their lips were lock it began to rain and Dusk pushed away and looked up and said " it's raining"

Ray said " who cares" and brought her lips back on Dusks as they kissed they both thought " I love you" and they both saw fireworks in their heads.

Back at the temple Dawn said "We better Evacuate the town before tomorrow don't you think Master Shifu" Master Shifu said "yes we must" while scratching his chin he then ordered Tigeris, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Viper to go and Evacuate the village and Dawn and Roxanna were to clear the path from the heartless, nobodies, and Souless who were lurking and Dusk and Ray are to Patrol the town for any sight of Tai Lung.

Dawn and Roxanna said together "yes sir" and went to fetch Dusk and Ray.

The Furious Five ran to assist the villagers.

Master Shifu said " Po come with…hurry up" and Po quickly followed they then walked to the Ancient Temple, At the temple Master Shifu did some kind of petal dance and a single sakura petal dropped the Dragon scroll which was in a Dragons Mouth on the ceiling. Master Shifu Caught it with his Crooked cane and told Po that whoever reads this scroll obtains unlimited power.

Master Shifu then handed Po the scroll Po tried to open it but it was too tightly closed and he said "its stuck or something" and handed it to Master Shifu.

Master Shifu opened as if it was nothing and handed it back to Po who slid the scroll out and opened it but to his surprise there was nothing written on it but a reflection of himself and his Dumbfounded expression.

He tried to show Master Shifu but master Shifu said "I mustn't look at it" but eventually took it from Po's grasp and opened and closed it twice and sadly said "I guess I'll have to hold him off you and the others must leave the village at once and handed Po the scroll and told him to leave and Po did what his Master instructed him to do.

Dusk and Ray were walking back to the temple but Dawn and Roxanna shouted at them " hurry up and come over here" so Dusk and Ray ran over to Dawn and Roxanna Dawn told Dusk and Ray there assigned mission and they all took off in different directions.

* * *

**This chapter was so heart warming dont you think.**

**If you think so Review!!!**


	11. Tai lungs Heartless

**A Big thank you goes to Anexi for her awesome Reviews and another thank you goes too Vegeluxia for her reviews too.**

**Well heres chapter 10 enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Tai Lung's  
Heartless

Dawn was protecting a pair of young Rhinos from two Neo Shadows.

Dawn had to admit the Heartless were getting stronger he charged forward and came to a halt and sliced the one on his left horizontally and then dodged rolled in front of the one on his Right and sliced that one Vertically and they disappeared in a puff of black smoke leaving a puddle of black goo.

Dawn ran up to the rhino toddlers and asked " are you two okay" and they both nodded and Dawn said " well you should go find your parents okay" and they ran off and Dawn watched them until they were out of sight then he turned around and saw 2 creeper nobodies creeping on a chicken down the road so Dawn ran towards the chicken as fast as he can and he slide dashed at the two Creepers as soon as he was close enough and he rammed them at high speed sending them flying up into the dark sky and Dawn jumped up and slashed at the one lowest to him and then he jumped in midair and up to other one which he twirled around cutting the Creeper in two and it disappeared in a puff of Blue smoke and Dawn landed on the wet ground below.

Roxanna was escorting a family of Geese to the exit of the village but then a Samurai and Berserker nobody appeared in front of her and she summoned her Promising hearts and swung her blade at the samurai but it parried it and thrusted forward with its samurai swords gashing Roxanna in the arms and she was able to parry the rest and then she ran to her left but quickly casted a Reflect spell to block the falling Berserker and then the Reflect spell exploded and immediately destroyed the berserker but then the samurai dashed through the smoke catching Roxanna off guard cutting her leg that was now bleeding and Roxanna tried to cast a cure spell but the samurai was too fast and knocked her Key blade to ground leaving her wide opened for a attack the samurai then raised both of its swords in the air.

Roxanna then collapsed to the ground clutching her leg but as the Samurai was about to bring down its sword a black blade pierced its stomach and then it retracted and then the samurai looked at it stomach and back to Roxanna but then its head was cut at that moment by the black blade and then it disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing a panting Ray with her unlocking of Hearts in hand and covered in blue and white blood which was dripping on to the dirt road and Ray pointed her blade at Roxanna and casted a Curaga spell immediately engulfing Roxanna in a strong Dark green aura and Roxanna looked at her now healed wounds and back up at Ray with a confused look.

Ray said " I don't hate you that much to see you die on this back watered planet" and Roxanna got up and said " Thanks R-ray" and Ray said " and besides you're the only girl on this mission remember and well you're the only one I can talk to about girl stuff and Boys" and she had a clever smirk on her face and Roxanna couldn't help but laugh and Roxanna said " yeah and when we get back on the ship you have to tell me who you like and were you bought your shoes okay".

Dusk jumped up and twirled his Breaking Eclipse in mid air and brought it down on a Dragoon Nobody and he landed back on the roof he was once on and dodged roll out of the way of a patrol Heartless laser then he saw a whole row of them and then he got a idea.

The Patrol Heartless fired 5 lasers but Dusk moved his Breaking Eclipse from side to side repelling the beams and they were sent flying towards 5 Patrol Heartless and exploded on impact and then Dusk began teleporting rapidly around the heartless destroying them as soon as he appeared then he stopped in front of two Neo Shadow and cut one of its arms off as it tried to scratch Dusk then grabbed the last two by their black disgusting faces and they tried to break free by squirming around but then Dusk's palms began to glow a Bright Blue and he Fired two Dark Firaga spells blowing off each of the Neo shadows Head sending their headless black bodies back to the realm of Darkness in which they came and once again to patrol the area for any signs of Tai Lung.

Po walked to the noodle shack that his father owned to see his dad when Po got there his Geese father was packing his noodle cart with everything and Po Walked over to his dad and said "D-dad" and his father turned around and he had a big smile to see his boy again and gave him a hug.

That's when his dad said "there is no secret ingredient there's just you and at that second Po pulled out the Dragon Scroll and unraveled it and looked at his reflection and said "Just you" then he realized the true meaning of unlimited Power.

Mean while back at Jade Temple Master Shifu was gazing at the panicking town until lightning struck nearby and there stood his old Apprentice Tai lung and Tai lung said " I have returned my master" and another bolt of Lightning struck nearby and Tai Lung held Master Shifu by the neck and threw against a pillar and Master Shifu hit the pole and he let out a little groan and fell to floor but rolled out of the way to avoid a punch from Tai Lung and Tai Lung darkly said " where's my scroll" and jumped to the side to avoid Master Shifu's Swing of his staff and said " it's no longer here it's probably a mile away from here" then Tai lung appeared in front of Master shifu with lightning fast reflexes and next thing Master Shifu knew he was rolling to the side of his private pond.

Then Tai lung angryliy asked "why didn't you give me the Dragon scroll you knew I was ready" "you didn't get it because you had too much darkness in your heart" replied a weak Master Shifu.

Tai lung was about to kill his former Master but Dawn and Dusk appeared behind Tai lung and both Key blade Masters swiped his grey back vertically leaving two deep gashes on his back and Tai lung let out a roar of pain but it didn't end there. Roxanna and Ray dashed forward with both there Key blades extended to their sides and yelled at the same time "Light and Dark Ka-Pow"!!!!! that's when they both started to glow Ray Purple and Roxanna Pink and then they began running all around Tai Lung at high speeds and as they ran past him over and over they left small cuts all over him and then they both stopped side by side and looked at each other and nodded and then they turned around and both there Key blades collided fusing together making on huge one and they thrusted it forward piercing Tai Lungs Stomach.

There glow faded and they both found their self's next to Dawn and Dusk That's when the after math began to show all over Tai Lung he was covered in cuts each cut oozing blood on to the floor but the most gruesome thing on his body was the gaping hole on his Adamant bleeding large amounts on to the wooden Floor and Tai lung fell in his puddle of his own blood but before Tai lung Collapsed Po said "Don't tempt my incredible Friends".

That's when Tai Lung was Engulfed in a black bubble and when the bubble popped Tai lung was now fully healed and he now had sharper teeth and his fur was no longer fur but Thousands of needles and his eyes glowed bright yellow and his Claws were now hooked and deadlier and more importantly he had a huge heartless insignia on his chest.

Tai lung was now a Heartless _Uncia_.

Dawn and everybody prepared thereselfs.

Uncia charged at Po but po stood his ground and uncial bashed right into his blubbery stomach causing him to fly back but it dug its claws into the floor boards making a immediate stop, that's when Dawn and Dusk charged forward with their Key blades ready to strike but Tai Lung was faster and Grabbed both of them by the neck and threw them off the steps and Dawn and Dusk bounced their way down the steps trying to get a foothold.

Ray Threw her Unlocking of Hearts at Uncia but he swiped it aside but Ray was one step ahead of him by jumping up and punched him in his Heartless face and he stumbled back a bit and then Roxanna charged forward and slashed at him cutting his Adamant and that's when Po punched him right through the wall and Uncia was now falling down to the village.

Ray was the first to react and she summoned her Key blade to her hand and dove after Uncia Ray now was leveled with Uncia and she began moving her Key blade into cutting motions and she was now slicing at it at high speed and she dug her blade into its Shoulder causing him to fly a little lower down and Uncia let out a roar of pain and then he muttered " My turn" He then jumped up in midair and started laying punches and Kicks on Ray's Adamant every punch Ray would cough up small amounts of Blood he then kicked her head Down ward and she Rocketed down to the cold wet earth below but as she was about to hit the ground Dusk smoothly grabbed a hold of her waist and Ray took a quick glance at her black haired Lover as he fired two Nova Blasts with his free hand up at Uncia each blast hitting its target.

As Dawn was ganging up on Uncia Dusk Put Ray down gently and cured her and said "That's twice you owe me Ray" and he stared at her for a minute until he teleported to join Dawn in the battle with Uncia.

Dawn was beating uncia with his Twilight Seekers then he fired to Light beams at him and it was a direct hit and he was regaining his posture when Dusk appeared and Drove his Breaking Eclipse into Uncia but he managed to pry it out with Dusk still holding and he swung him around in a 360 degree circle and let go sending Dusk crashing down to the Earth below Dawn was distracted by the sudden explosion below that he didn't notice Uncia hammer him on his head down to the earth below too and he impacted the ground as well.

That's when uncia was engulfed in fire and Roxanna landed gracefully to ground below and she looked up at her move and she said in a sing song tone "is the little Kitty hurt" but as she finished her sentence she was kicked from behind and flew through several cottages.

Uncia darkly said " I am unbeatable" " How are you unbeatable without the Dragon Scroll" said a confident Po Uncia raised his arms and turned around and Po was holding the scroll and that's when Uncia charged forward but Po moved quicker by grabbing a hold of his Tail and spun him in a 360 degree circle and let go and Uncia was sent across to a wall which he knocked down on impact Uncia was panting loudly now he then took a deep breath and Fired about a Thousand needles towards Po but Po Tightened his Body and the Needles were repelled back to their sender and Uncia let out a roar as all 1000 needles went through him and he was now dripping blood all over.

Po then grabbed his pinkie and Uncia horrified said "Not the wooshy finger please spare me" but Po brought his pinkie down and said "Skadoosh" and then there was a yellow explosion and on that move Uncia was Defeated.

Ray was helping Dusk up, Dawn was prying Roxanna out of a wall, and Po looked up at the Jade temple and ran all the way up there.

Po then saw Master Shifu laying down next peach petal pond and po got on his knees and said " you can't die Master you can't" and at that tears started to stream down Po's big fluffy Cheeks each one hitting Master Shifu.

Master Shifu opened up his eyes and put his small hand on po's enormous head and said "I'm not dying you fool I'm just resting now that it's over I can rest in peace" and Po brought Master Shifu into a Big bear hug and at that piece was restored to the Valley of Piece and Master Shifu handed Roxanna a Keychain of a miniature Dragon scroll Dangling on the bottom and at that They beamed back to the Gummi Ship.

* * *

**Pretty cool right and well if you all dont know what UNCIA means it means Killer SNow Leopard and i thought it was a perfect Heartless name for Tai lung. well first world done and im so releived but look forward to the next chapter i probably will take awhile to type the next couple of chapters so be patient kay.**

**oh and Reveiw.**


	12. Breifing

**If everybody is wondering why i put Marluxia in my latest chapters you'll find out when you read this so go on start reading.**

**THanks goes too Anexi and Vegeluxia for Reviewing my chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Briefing

After beaming back to the ship Dawn immediately went to the control room to speak to Leon over the Holo-Projector about what happened down on the Valley of Piece.

Mean While Roxanna went to shower and take of the gravel pieces still stuck in her hair after her battle with Uncia so she walked to her Room and closed the door behind her and walked over to her closet and got a new pair of clothes and walked into the Bath Room and stripped.

As she walked in to the Shower she couldn't help but wonder what Dusk and Ray were talking about back at the Jade Temple and she then turned on the water and it rushed down soothing her and Relaxing her and she Thought " I thought I was destined to Be with Dusk since we grew up together and I was always there for him when his Ex- Girl Friends broke up with him but I guess there a complication that needs to be solved" and she let out a long sigh and reached for the Soap.

Ray went down to the kitchen to get a cup of Coffee, as she was walking down the halls of Galactica to her room she made a left down the hall were her room was and she wasn't paying attention and she collided with into Dusk causing her to spill her cup of Coffee on her Chest.

Ray said in a harsh tone " look what you did to my brand new shirt, Dusk pulled out a black hanker chef from his pants pocket and soothing said " sorry let me get that for you" and started wiping her chest.

She then pushed Dusk to the floor and yelled " you perv trying to touch my breast's and she summoned her Unlocking of Hearts and yelled "your Dead" and Dusk quickly got up to avoid a swing of her Key blade and ran off in the opposite direction and Ray ran after him firing Dark Firaga spell at him.

Ray called out get back here Fluffy or I'll blow your man-hood off and Dusk while running replied " why are you calling me Fluffy anyway" Ray yelled back " because I don't like your Real name and I decided to change it" and she almost blew up Dusk but he summoned his Breaking Eclipse and fired a Nova Blast at the Dark Firaga spell and in which they collided causing Ray to stop in her tracks to avoid being caught in the Explosion and she waved her Key blade at Dusk and yelled " Get back here Fluffy".

Dusk turned around and stuck his Tongue out at Ray and turned around to continue his escape.

Dusk ran to the Meeting room to meet up with Dawn and Roxy.

Dawn was pacing back and forth until Roxanna walked in to the room; Dawn then stopped and turned his head towards his sister.

Roxanna said "What's wrong bro I've never seen you so uptight before are you okay"?

Dawn said "well you see after my conversation with Leon he told me that we need to look for the Twilight Princesses before the horned King Does or else he'll be able to open Neo Kingdom Hearts.

Roxanna said "where do we find them" and took a seat Dawn said "Leon Sent me there coordinates and all we have to do is Retrieve them.

Dusk suddenly bursted through the door and said "Sorry I'm late Ray and I had a confrontation".

"That's Good" said a sarcastic Roxanna Dusk blankly said "what's that suppose to mean" Dawn said "we have another mission we need to find the seven Twilight Princesses before the horned King does".

Dusk said "how do we find these Princesses" keeping his gaze locked on Roxanna Dawn said "Don't worry I have it under controlled. Roxanna said "what about the key blades we're supposed to collect and what are those Replica things" and she pulled out the Dragon Scroll Keychain and it turned into a Key blade the hilt was made out of metal noodles on either side and the bar was a dragon going all the way up.

Dusk said " cool it reflects the worlds environment and some of Po huh" and pointed at the noodle hilt, Dawn said " well the answer to the first question is we still need to collect the key chains and the Replicas are the horned Kings Henchmen who do his dirty bidding he uses black magic to create them and Leon said there's tougher ones we haven't even encountered yet the one we fought back at the Valley of Piece was a Replica of Organization number 11 Marluxia he was a former member of Organization 13 but my father Killed him.

Dawn then said "your all dismissed and you guys better get some Rest" "whys that" replied Dusk "because I'm tired as hell night guys" he then ran out of the room towards his room. Roxanna said " he's right I am feeling a little tired night Dusk oh before I forget tell your girlfriend I said good night Kay" and she ran off and Dusk yelled back " SHE'S NOT MY GIRL FRIEND"!!! Dusk then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him and thought to himself "I'm not tired I guess I'll just go train a bit and then go to sleep.

Two hours later Dusk had tooken a shower and was now walking down the lounge when he saw Ray sleeping on the couch Dusk thought "She's so beautiful when she isn't a pain" he then walked towards her and picked her up bridal style off the coach and walked to her room he opened her door and set her gently down on her bed and moved some of her hair to the side and kissed her on her fore head and said "good night love".

Dusk then walked out of her room and down the hall to his room.

Ray in her sleep "good Night Dusk".

* * *

**Dusk is so cool dont you think and he like totally in love with Ray he just doesnt show it. is Roxanna in love with Dusk found out in the next Exciting chapter of Kingdom Hearts IV The New Beginning .**

**oh yeah and Review okay.**


	13. Leader of The 13th Court

**This chapter introduces the bad guys so if your that kind of person who loves the bad guys you'll most definatly love my OC bad guys but i dont own Disney or any of its characters.**

**THanks once again goes too Anexi and Vegeluxia for theyre amazing Reviews.**

**Here We Go.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Leader of the 13th Court

As the young Keybladers sleep on the other side of the Galaxy the Horned King and his apprentices were watching the young Keybladers sleep.

The first apprentice seemed to be a male with black shoulder length hair and dark blue at the ends he had blood red eyes and his pupil was black of course and he wore a black under shirt with a skull on it and over that shirt he had on a black jacket with white fluff on the top it was unzipped he wore onyx black gloves and he had a artificial arm which was made of Onyx black steel and red claws as fingers this arm did not have a glove and he wore tight black pants with black converts on he had on a Skull necklace as well his skin tanned a bit.

The Second apprentice on his left was Female she had black hair and a Skull hair pin her eyes were ambered color she had on a black under shirt but revealed her belly button and over that she had on a black jacket she wore black wrist bands and also wore onyx black gloves her pants were tight black and she had on black converts too with a skull engraved on either sides her skin was more pale white.

The Horned king darkly said "Zeke you must find the 7 twilight princesses before those wretched kids do, Zeke answered darkly as well "I'll find them even if I have to kill everybody in my way" and stood up from his Kneeling position.

The Horned King let out a little cackle and said " good my apprentice", The Horned King then looked at his second apprentice and said " we must acquire Ray and Roxanna if we want our plan to work" and adjusted his dark being in his skull seat Zelke darkly said " when do we strike my lord"? And also got up from her Kneeling position "patience my young apprentice will strike when their most vulnerable but until then you two will look for the 7 Twilight Princess understand"? Declared The Horned King.

Zeke and Zelke both looked at each other and said at the same time "what about those pathetic 13th Court fellows they'll stop at nothing to obtain Neo Kingdom Hearts and its well contents" "by contents I hope you mean the dark being himself" answered the Horned King.

Zeke said "yeah". The Horned king said "let them have their fun, we'll destroy them one by one and when we acquire Neo Kingdom Hearts they'll be begging for mercy ha ha ha ha".

At that the Horned King said "you are dismissed I have some unfinished business to attend to" and he Portaled away to some unknown place Zeke and Zelke bowed and walked away.

Zeke then opened a Dark corridor for both him and Zelke to walk through then Zeke said "shall we" and stuck his black gloved hand out to Zelke in which she grabbed and said with a smile on her face "yeah let's go" and they both walked through the Dark corridor together.

They both appeared in a Dark City and each of them summoned their weapons Zeke summoned a Katana it had a black hilt with blood red striped on the grip and the blade was jet black with red running down the sharp point and it had a black keychain with nothing attached to it, it dangled in the small breeze [Bringer of Death].

Zelke Summoned her weapon it was also a Katana it had a white hilt with black striped on the grip and the blade itself was white with black running down the sharp area it also had a keychain it was white and it had nothing attached to the end it also dangled in the small breeze [Bringer of Life].

They were both ambushed by a white and gold hooded man he landed next to Zeke and summoned his Key blade which was pure black the hilt was a lighter shade of black but the bar was a darker shade of black and at the top was a Heartless sign engulfed in blue fire and he quickly moved his blade to his side to hack but Zeke brought his Bringer of Death to his side causing him to parry the swing but the after math sent them both flying both back Zelke suddenly appeared in front of the man and let out a series of slashes but the man was faster than her and he found a opening and went for it and moved his blade up causing Zelke to move out of the shock wave which collided into a nearby building causing it to fall down.

The man walked as Zeke charged forward and Zeke yelled " be gone" and slashed at him vertically but the man parried it and twirled behind Zeke and kicked him into a wall and Zeke yelled " ZELKE" suddenly Zelke appeared and parried the hit from the hooded man she then jumped up and locked her blade with his and she said " you're going down" and pushed herself off of him and he lost his balance and suddenly below him grew black and out came Zeke twirling upward but the man managed to jump up into the air.

Zeke quickly followed and once they were up high enough Zeke began twirling faster and out came black waves the man dodged a couple and saw the what it can do it sliced right through the building behind him.

He then turned around and parried two of them and he then removed his hood revealing a brown haired boy with blue eyes and he seemed to be 16 he then moved forward whacking Zeke's blow away.

Zelke then appeared behind him and said " I knew it was you" and quickly turned around to swipe at the boy but he parried it like nothing and

kept moving and said " It is I Raxter the leader of The 13th court" then he disappeared and reappeared in front of Zeke and grabbed him by the

neck and threw him below and Zeke crashed into the cold earth below and then he disappeared and reappeared in front of Zelke and grabbed

her by her head and suddenly she was engulfed in black a black aura and he carelessly dropped her and she fell to the ground and her blade

disappeared and then Zeke looked to his left and saw Zelke reaching out to him and Zeke reached back but was stopped when Raxter tackled

him into a wall and Raxter desummoned his key blade and began laying punches on Zeke but Zeke quickly opened a dark corridor in the wall and

sank in and Below Zelkes body appeared another Dark Corridor and she Sunk in it as well.

Raxter then pulled on his hood once more and said "I'm done here" and opened a Dark Corridor leading back to his bases world.

Zeke and Zelke both appeared on a Dark Beach and Zeke rushed to heal Zelkes wounds she seemed to be okay she just seems to be drained of her energy so Zeke healed her with a Dark Curaga spell curing her instantly and boosting her strength.

Then he laid her on the sand and he then healed himself and said " He's much stronger than he was when we last fought he seems to be getting stronger by the day last time I laid some blow on him and he didn't even lay a hit on us and this time he was Different" and looked at a groggy Zelke she seems to be wondering the same thing and she then said " Don't worry big brother we'll beat him next time okay" and she sat next to him watching the eternal sundown.

* * *

**Raxter what do you think the leader of the 13th Court pretty scary huh and can Any one Decipher Raxter and find what his real name is here is his name again RAXTER good luck oh and what did you all think of Zeke and Zelke pretty cool huh they just came to me in a dream dont worry Zeke will show his real strengh in the next chapter you'll see. Uh can you now all review Please.**


	14. Crimson Canapy

**Sorry i took so long to update i was fixing this chapter alot i tryed my best to make it perfect because this chapter is really important and you may need Tissues kay.**

**THanks goes to Anexi and Vegeluxia for there wonderful reveiws so thanks.**

** lights, camaras , and Action**.

* * *

Chapter 13

Crimson Canopy

Dawn, Dusk, Roxanna, and Ray beamed into a canopy of trees and Dawn was wearing a costume that had a black and golden mask black on the right and gold on the left his shirt was replaced by a tight Black and Gold shirt and Black on the right and Gold on the left and in the middle of his shirt was a Gold and Black Heart gold inside the black and Black inside the Gold his pants were made of the same colors as his shirt Black on the right and Gold on the left his boots were black with gold on the tips and he still wore his crown necklace.

Dusk wore a Dark Blue Mask his shirt was black with a Blue X in the middle his pants were had a Dark Blue line going down the middle but the pants were black his Boots are black with Dark Blue X's on them he still had his shoulder plates but instead of a heartless symbol on it, it had a dark blue heart on it and he was sleeveless.

Roxanna wore a light pink mask her shirt was the same shade of pink as her mask and her tights were also pink and her boots were white with some light pink thrown on there. Ray wore a black shaped butterfly mask with a purple long-sleeved tight shirt with a black butterfly in the middle her pants bear a black and purple line going down to her shoes and her shoes were purple with black butterflies on them.

Ray looked at herself and said "I look good in tights what do you think fluffy how do I look"?

Dusk turned around to face her and said "you look good but this wardrobe is too tight I can hardly breathe" and he pulled at his collar.

Ray blushed and said "shut up Fluffy or else I'll kill you". Dusk said in a whatever tone" yeah, yeah, whatever".

Dusk turned to face Dawn and Roxanna but they were both snickering quietly.

Dusk rolled his eyes and said " where are we" Roxanna said " I don't know but this tight shirt is so tight my breasts cant breath" then she turned around and said " did I just say that aloud" and she started to blush.

Dawn said " whatever well looks like we're in some kind of Forest but Leon said this is where one of the Twilight Princesses live" and he put his hands behind his head and began swaying back and forth in a kid manor.

Then all of sudden a razor like sound was heard throughout the forest then Dawn turned and yelled "Dusk watch out" and Dusk did a back flip and summoned his Breaking Eclipse in midair and landed on top of the weird razor vehicle and then he jumped and sliced right through the vehicle in a single slash and it then exploded as it hit the ground and Dusk landed gracefully on to the mossy ground below.

Dawn looked at Dusk in awe and said "man you're getting better than before and dude how did you do that"? Dusk said "I guess I don't know my own strength" then he a red blonde blur passed right through them and it was followed by another razor vehicle.

Dawn said "that thing is in trouble come on guys we have to save it, they were about to take off when 3 Neo Shadows and 3 Midnights appeared and another organization member appeared this one wield a big blue shield and he had dirty blonde hair with emerald green eyes then Dawn declared "Dusk and Ray stay here and Roxy come with me okay".

Dawn and Roxanna ran after the razor machine and Dusk and Ray summoned their Key blades and charged forward Ray was the first to strike by jumping up and over Vexen and turned around to cut him but Vexen's shield thought fast and blocked the attack and then Vexen turned around and fired a Blizzard spell at Ray but she avoided it by diving to the side.

Dusk charged forward and collided into a midnight with his Breaking Eclipse and it disappeared into a puddle of blue blood and Dusk jumped back one to avoid the Neo Shadows swipe at him with its claws and then Dusk turned around and he rapidly fired two Nova Blasts at the Neo Shadow in front of him and the other locked on to the Midnight nearest to him and it and the Neo shadow never saw it coming.

Ray was now running up a tree with Vexen close behind her and she rebounded off of the trees trunk and when she was even with Vexen she moved her blade back and then brought it forward but Vexens Freeze Pride blocked it then Vexen turned around to kick Ray but she brought her unlocking of Hearts to block his kick this caused to daze him and she then kicked his Freeze Pride aside and it went soaring down to the ground and Vexen looked at his falling shield and then back to Ray who had a Devilish look on her face and she grabbed his neck and dug him in to the tree causing bark to rain to the ground below.

Ray then darkly said "so Vexen how would you like to die today"? and she shoved him deeper into the tree but Vexen didn't reply but glared at her and then she said "okay I like that one too" and she dug her Key blade into his stomach and he spat out blood and he started to bleed from his wound and his blood was dripping from Rays Key blade as she pulled it out and Vexen let out a disgusting gurgle sound then he fell to the ground while in the fading process.

Dusk appeared in front of the pair of Midnights and in a fast motion hacked them from the side and they exploded in darkness and then the Neo Shadow double teamed tried to scratch Dusk but he grabbed Vexens shield as it was about to hit the ground and he turned around and blocked the neo shadows attack with Freeze Pride and as it hit the shield it froze into a block of ice and it then exploded and he quickly turned around to cut the last Neo Shadow and it was a success and it disappeared in a black poof.

Ray landed next to Dusk as it started to rain and Dusk looked at Ray and said " good job for someone in tights" and Ray said while looking at Dusk " vice-versa" and they ran in the direction were Dawn and Roxy ran off too.

Dawn and Roxy were running at high speed in pursuit of the Red blur.

Roxanna said "these suits enhanced our running ability huh Dawn"? Dawn said " cool" and they started running faster eventually they caught up to the Razor Vehicle and Roxanna shot it down with a pure spell and it crashed down into the water below them. They then found the blur hiding behind a boulder and Roxy said "are you okay" while extending her hand and the boy grabbed it and said "y-yeah" Dawn said "what's your name"?

The boy said "my name is Dash what's yours"?

Roxanna said "my name is Roxanna or you could just call me Roxy" Dawn said "my name is Dawn" and crossed his arms.

Dash then told them the whole story about why he was here.

Dawn said "let's go rescue your parents and your sister then".

Dusk and Ray were clearing a path as they ran and they saw Dawn and Roxanna sneaking up behind a guard and snapping his neck. Dusk said "that must be them and that's probably were the princesses is".

Ray said "yeah" and they walked up to Dawn and Roxanna and Dawn said " hey guys" then Dash appeared from behind a bush and said " who are these guys" Roxanna said " these are our friends Dusk and Ray" and they both waved at him.

They then made it into Syndromes base on their way to Syndromes quarters they had to stop and fight some guards and heartless. Dash said "this way" and he motioned with his black gloved hand and Dawn and company followed him into Syndromes quarters they then saw Elastic Girl, Violet, and Mr. Incredible being held captive Dawn also noticed a boy about his age talking Violet and a short white man that must be Syndrome.

Dash then ran forward towards the boy and the boy summoned his Katana and in a blink of an eye he slashed Dash and he fell right in front of the boy's feet.

The boy then kicked dash aside and said "pleasure to meet you all my name is Zeke" he then summoned his Bringer of Death and said "whoever is cut by this sword immediately dies" while holding it up and examining it.

Zeke then said " it's called Bringer of Death" he started running towards Dawn who summoned his Twilight Seeker in one quick motion to block Zeke's Fatal Slash attack Dawn then pushed the blade away with his Key blade causing Zeke to jump back he was now eyeing Dawns Twilight Seeker and said in trance " So that's a Key blade" Dawn then jumped up to slash Zeke but Zeke grabbed his blade with his Artificial arm and threw him to the ground Dawn then quickly got up to avoid being cut but tripped on his foot and stumbled back and fell again.

Dusk was about to jump in but Zeke raised his arm causing a barrier to appear and Dusk stopped in mid air and Roxanna yelled " come on Dawn get him" Zeke then mockingly said " yeah Dawn come on try to get me" and he kicked Dawn causing him to fly back then Dawn then found himself back on his feet and charged at Zeke but Zeke moved to the side without hesitating and turned around and hit Dawn on the head with his hilt and Dawn fell to the floor again and Zeke said " this is supposed to be the son of Sora he nothing but a weakling your father would be ashamed of you" and he bent down to grab Dawn by his collar and brought him close to his face and said " aww its Sora junior" and shoved him into the nearest wall and Dawn hunged their limped.

Ray said "why isn't he fighting"?

then Zeke grabbed Dawn by the head and threw him to the other side of the room and Dawn collided with the other wall and then Zeke said " I  
was expecting more from you Dawn" and he charged forward with Bringer of Death in hand he was about to stab Dawn but Dawn moved to the

side and grabbed Bringer of Death and shoved it into the wall Zeke said " please don't kill me" then Dawn brought his Twilight Seeker to the side

of his head ready to strike down Zeke but before he can even move Zeke kicked him upward on his Chin and Dawn rocketed upward hitting the

concrete ceiling and Zeke said " Just kidding" and pulled out his blade from the wall and he stuck his artificial arm up at Dawns bruised and

bleeding body and then he said " cursed beams" and red beams began to fire from his steel blood red claws up at Dawn and Dawn just took them

ripping his clothes entirely and then Dawn fell to ground but Zeke caught him by the head and turned to face Roxanna and said " any last words

to your brother before I put him out of his misery" and Roxanna looked at Dawn with tears in her eyes and all she could was stick out her hand

and Dawn did the same but it was too late Zeke had stabbed Dawn in the chest and he let his dead body fall to the ground and Zeke said " now

if you excuse I have some unintended business to take care of and he walked back to Violet with his Bringer of Death in hand and said " syndrome give me the girl now I took out the boy" and he looked up at Violet Syndrome said " yes of coarse" and walked to a control panel and

pressed a button releasing Violet from her prison and She fell into Zekes arms Bridal style Zeke then opened a Dark Corridor and before he

walked in he turned to face a lifeless Dawn and he said " Pathetic the key blade deserves someone with better power it shouldn't be with you at

all your too weak" he then turned around and walked through the Dark Corridor and at that the barrier broke and Roxanna ran to her lifeless

brother and she began crying and she said " you can't die you idiot you can't were on a mission remember" and she started hitting his chest but  
all she got was blood on her hands.

Dusk walked over and covered his mouth as he sobbed softly and Ray walked up to him and hugged him and he hugged her back.

Then Dawn Started to fade and then he completely disappeared in light leaving little trails of light floating into the sky. But then Dusk, Ray , and Roxanna turned around and summoned their Key blades and charged Syndrome but he vanished Dusk then ran to the control panel and pressed a couple of buttons and then Mr. Incredible and Elastic girl fell to the ground. Then Mr. Incredible said "where's my little girl"? Ray said "she got captured by that bastard with metal arm".

Mr. incredible fell to the floor and said "I promised her she wasn't going to get hurt but I failed her". Dusk then turned his attention back to Mr. Incredible and placed his hand on his shoulder and said " got to pull it together you're a super hero remember" Elastic girl said " where did Syndrome go" Dash then got up and said " he vanished" and at that the building started shaking and Mr. Incredible said " we must get to the jet" and they started running to the jet and once they were all in they took off and Ray said " look" and they saw a rocket fly towards the city and Roxanna told Mr. Incredible to follow it. Mr. incredible started following it. The rocket then dropped the Omni-Droid in the city Mr. incredible then landed the jet.

* * *

**So sad i know but dont worry im sure he'll be okay. Wink, Wink.**

**Oh and uh can you Review plz my goal is too get over 100 reviews.**


	15. Promises

**Well ladies and gentlemen im back and im not going anywhere and i will be focusing on this story alot more so to inform you all i will be posting a new chapter every weekend because school takes to much out of me.**

**I really enjoyed your reviews and i hope to read your new ones on my new chapters.**

**well enough of that heres my new chapter enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Promises

Once the Omni-Droid was released into the city it was firing lasers at whatever moved. Dusk and Ray jumped off the airborne jet and landed on top of the Omni-Droid and then they were slashing on the surface of it but were knocked off when it shook violently.

Dusk landed on the ground as did Ray then Dusk and Ray were swarmed by 100's of lasers and they began deflecting them.

Roxanna then ran forward to help out Dusk and Ray but her path was blocked by Midnights and she ran forward and she slashed the one to her left then turned to her right and fired a fire spell killing immedatily then she did a front flipped and killed to more midnights by slashing at them vertically.

She then charged forward and as she was running she casted a strong Blizzaga spell freezing 10 Midnights on impact and she said to herself " for Dawn" and she thawed them out by using a strong Firaga spell and once they were thawed they blew up and she moved on by raising her Keyblade to the sky and casting a Strong Thundaga spell on them killing at least 12 from the group in front of her.

Roxanna then looked to her comrades and saw that they were slowing and she jumped up and casted a strong Curaga spell and then they began moving faster.

Mr. incredible and Elastigirl stayed in the jet and fired rockets at the Omni-Droid.

Ray then saw a Defender rushing toward's her and she casted a Reflega spell and quickly appeared behind the Defender and stabbed it on its back and it disappeared into nothingness.

Dusk was then pounded by even more lasers when Ray did her stunt and he was now trying to think of a plan to get his ass out of their before he lost his ass Dusk then quickly moved to the right and the lasers followed and his plan was now going to work and Dusk had a split second to do this so he was deflecting with one hand and readying a Nova Blast with his free hand.

Then he fired it in to the sky and the lasers quickly followed since they were heat seekers and Dusk watched as his Nova Blast flew into the distance and Dusk turned around and saw the omni-Droid looking at him and Dusk jumped up and tried to cut of it head but as he was about to it retracted into its body and appearing on the bottom and Dusk was thinking "did I do it" but then the head reemerged from the round body and launched Dusk into the sky.

Dusk then said aloud " your smart for a robot" but then he caught himself in midair and fired as many Nova Blasts that he could at the Omni-Droid as he descended to ground each hit being parried by another laser from the Droid. Roxanna then yelled out "THUNDAGA"!! and a giant bolt of electricity and blew up the Midnights to Kingdom Come.

Ray deflected one of the omni-Droids arms as it flew towards her she then grabbed it and shoved it into the ground and Ray said " a perfect fit for you" she then slashed it in multipole places causing the arm to Selfdustruct.

Then both Dusk and Ray jumped up and landed on top ot its red eye they then both jumped higher into the sky and Dusk spiraled down with breaking Eclipse in hand and Ray spiraled down with Unlocking of Hearts in hand and they both stabbed right through it.

Dusk and Ray retreated behind a car while the Omni-Droid exploded into many little pieces.

Ray and Dusk both dranked a Hi-Potion and ran to meet up with Roxanna and the rest.

Roxanna then yelled out " Sword of the Heavens and Two Giant swords fell from the heavens and collided with the earth causing a massive Explosion destroying every souless in the area.

Roxanna then dizzly walked towards Ray and said " hit me" and Ray punched her and Roxanna angrylily said " by hit me I meant heal me" and Ray used a Curaga spell on her and all of Roxanna's wounds were healed rapidly. She said " Thanks Ray".

Dusk said " Roxy are you okay"? Roxanna said " y-yeah" then Dusk put his hand on Roxanna's shoulder and said " pretty impressive move Roxanna".

Roxanna said " oh it nothing" and Roxanna said " oh your bleeding" and she got on her tippie toes and wiped it away with he thumb and Dusk said " thank you Roxy" and she couldn't help but blush and said " your welcome….Dusk" she then leaned forward and kissed Dusk's cheek and Dusk said " what was that for"?

Roxanna said " you deserved it" and she walked away. Dusk turned around and said " Roxanna" and she turned around and said " yes Dusk" and Dusk said " don't worry Dawn is in a better place now and this mission is now for him I'll do what ever it takes to bring back Dawn I promise" and he walked up to her and hugged her.

Roxanna was quickly dazed by the hug and tears started to form and she said " thank you Dusk".

Mean While Mr. Incredible brutally beat up Syndrome that his entire face was swollen.

Ray walked up to Mr. Incredible and said " don't worry we'll get your daughter back if it is the last thing we do" and she gave him a thumbs up and both Mr. incredible and Elastigirl said " we trust you and believe you, you'll get her back".

Dash walked up to Ray and handed her a Keychain of a miniature i symbol on it and he said " good luck and hope you get your friend back" and they walked away and Dusk, Ray, and Roxanna beamed back to the ship.

* * *

**what did you think was it good please tell in your reviews i would like that.**

**My goal is to have at least 1000 reviews before the last chapters of this story.**

**just a reminder to you all the new Kingdom Hearts game is coming out in 2 days that is on a tuesday so get your copy as soon as possible.**

**to all my reviewers thank you hope to hear from you soon,**

**Chaos Divine AKA Michael Brian TorreZ**


	16. Is This Heaven?

**Hardly got a reveiw on the last chapter makes me sad sniff sniff.**

**Also sorry for the long wait i was to caught up playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Final Fantasy Dissidia so please forgive me for the long update goodbye now waaaahhh.**

**Dawn: well while im helping Chaos enjoy the new chapter and for all the people who are my fan well this chapter has a whole lot of me so have fun.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Is This Heaven?

Dawn slowly woke up from his what looked like a Eternity nap and he quickly got up and off the bed and noticed he was still wearing his clothes then he remembered what had happen to him and punched a wall and Said " Damn I cant believe I lost to Zeke of all people wait if i'm suppose to be dead where the hell am I".

Dawn walked over to the door and opened it slowly and as he did he was engulfed in a bright light and when he reemerged from the light what he saw was jaw dropping.

Dawn rubbed his eyes in a attempt to try to wake him from this dream but it was real dozens of Keyblade warriors where chatting, Training, and Sparring.

Dawn then noticed a Blonde haired boy that resembled his fathers Nobody and a Blue haired girl that looked kinda like his mom Kairi Dawn just stared as these people as they walked up to him and the blonde boy said " umm you must be Dawn i'm Ventus but my friends call me Ven" and he stuck his hand out to Dawn and Dawn hesitated a bit but casually grabbed it and shook it then the boy back off as the blue haired female was next to introduce herself and she did so by saying " i'm Aqua nice to meet ya" and she stuck her hand out as well and Dawn shook it just as he did with Vens.

They then said " umm our master wants to meet you he said he was a close friend of your father and they walked off to a small but elegant looking house.

As Dawn walked in the front door a light blonde haired man was sitting down at his desk and seemed to be organizing papers until Aqua said " er hum Master we brought the boy" " Just like you asked Master" finished Ven.

The fifty year old man looked up and Dawn noticed his amber eyes and the man ignored his gaze and said " i'm Ansem the Wise nice to meet you Dawn" and he nodded as did Dawn.

Ansem then dismissed both Aqua and Ven by nodding at both of them and they walked out of the room closing the golden door behind them. Ansem then offered Dawn a seat and Dawn took it gratefully Ansem then said " Your probably wondering why your here am I correct young one" then Dawn said " I know who you are now your the Ansem who ruled Radiant Garden Leon was telling me just before we started our mission.

Ansem said " i'm surprised they have not forgotten me yet especially what I had done just before I came here" Dawn said " what did you do exactly" Ansem said " enough of that back to my original question".

Dawn wanted to wonder about this but this place and time was not the right place to do so, so he answered Ansem's question instead " To tell you the truth i'm not sure why i'm here sir" and Dawn moved his head now he was gazing down at the red carpet. Ansem said " this is where all fallen Keyblade Warriors are sent to when they die" Dawn said " so I really am dead" tears started to flow down his cheeks.

Ansem said " well there might be a way for you to get out of here but it will not be easy Dawn son of Sora and Kairi Dawn heard this and moved his head up and said " I'll do it no matter the cost I just need to get back to the realm of the living to protect the Twilight Princesses and my closest friends".

Ansem said " if it means that much to you but let me tell you none of the Keyblade warriors here have never been able to do it except one his name was Terra" Dawn repeated the name in his mind and said with new found courage " what is it I have to do sir".

Ansem got up and pointed out the window Dawn followed his Fingers directions and saw a mountain that he had not noticed on his way here it had black clouds swirling around the peak and a few lightning bolts shot down and on to the peak.

Ansem said " there is a strong Anti-Keyblade Master that lives right on the peak of that mountain now what you have to do is defeat him and he will grant you one Phoenix Down that item is strong enough to only send one person back to the realm of the living so the question is can you do it Dawn" Dawn stared up at the mountain for what seem like 20 minutes and he said with out a doubt of fear " how do I get there".

Ansem had opened the door to his house and lead Dawn down the court yard and every body watched as the 15 year old boy made his way to his destiny and a few times Dawn would hear a good luck and a go get him kid.

Ansem had stop at the foot of the entrance to the Death Pillars and Ansem said " Dawn I have faith in you and if you want it bad enough you will obtain it my boy" and handed him a bag of Potions, high potions, and Elixirs Dawn Looked back up to Ansem and said " thank you".

Just as he was about to leave Aqua had manage to grab him and pull him into a strong embrace that Dawn returned back to her and then she broke the embrace and looked at Dawn then she said " good luck kid I have hope in you and when you get back can you tell Kairi I said hi".

Suddenly Ven emerged from the crowd of Keyblade Warriors and walked up to Dawn and said " well kid I knew you only for a little while but I trust you with my life so I want you to have this it belonged to Terra before he left here maybe it will give you good luck" Dawn peered down at it and it was a Keychain at the bottom of the keychain a orb of Light dangled and Dawn grabbed it and put it in his pants left pocket and looked back at Ven and Said " thanks Ven" and with out another word he had started walking up the ragged path.

When he turned around to gaze at the town one last time it was completely gone and Dawn said nervously " guess there goes my chance to use the rest room" and sighed and walked off to the peak of Death Pillars.

* * *

**Dawn: Please review and look forward to the next chapter im in that one too and one of the most memorable battles will be in the next chapter so look forward to that until then good bye and once again please review do it for Chaos will ya.**

**Me: Im not worthy whhhhyyyyy i thought i was good.**

**Dawn: look what i have to deal with ugh please hurry and review.**


	17. The AntiKeyblade Master

**Hiya everbody i got some really good reviews from my last chapter and i had enough inspiration to write this chapter.**

**Also a heads up the night i wrote this i happened to saw the movie X-Men Origins: Wolverine so if any thing sounds familiar please ignore it or something i tryed my best to change things up.**

**Dawn: woo hoo im back and this chapter is really epic so prepare yourselfs for some kick ass fighting and by the way i rule.**

**Me: i said it was going to be epic.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 16

The Anti-Keyblade Master

Dawn was walking up the mountain when suddenly a black creature appeared it had blood red eyes and it seem to be dancing but before Dawn had time to react it ran forward at high speed and Dawn had managed to fend it off by summoning his Twilight Seeker at the same time as it tried to collide into Dawns chest but it ran into Dawn's Keyblade and it sliced it self it halve. Dawn was confronted by at least 10 of these creatures and Dawn fired a Fire spell incinerating one of them and then he charged forward but jumped up as one tried to scratch off his leg.

While Dawn was in the sky he had casted a Thunder spell blowing up 5 of them then as he landed he quickly ran forward slicing them left and right until there were two left and Dawn brought his Keyblade down but the creature had quickly move to the left but Dawn had grabbed it by its slippery leg and threw it against the other and they stumbled off the cliff falling it a sharp pointed rock stabbing their black heads off.

Dawn then realized he was pretty high up now so he continued his journey to the top but just as he was on the next level 3 of those black creature had appeared but these seemed to be fatter and bigger.

Dawn tried to slice it in halve but was pushed away by its eminence fat and collided into a flat surface rock and saw one of the fat creatures charge him he jumped up and saw it collide into the rock but it managed to break it and fall off the edge into its rocky grave.

Dawn fell back to the ground and in a swift motion he had stabbed the ground causing a shock wave and his plan succeeded because the fat black creatures tripped over it and Dawn ran up to the one closest to him and stabbed it right on its face.

Then Dawn walked over to the last one and saw it flailing like a fish out of water and said " die you fat fuck" and buried his Keyblade into its terrified face.

Dawn then looked up and said " your next" and continued running up the spiral mountain while on his way up he encountered numerous of these creatures but managed to defeat them every time. Now he was at the door step of the mountain's peak and it began raining as he walked over to what seem like a black lake but before he had time to gaze down a black lightning bolt shot the pitch black lake and the lake began to bubble and Dawn took two steps back as he noticed a black figure emerge from the black lake and his eyes were blood red with no signs of life and his skin looked tight on his body almost gruesome his lips were sown together it looked liked he had no mouth he wore only tight black pants with the same color boots.

He now hovered over the black pool and Dawn noticed two black key blades slide out of his wrist and they stopped emerging before the hilt could come out but Dawn noticed the blades were attached to his wrist so there were no hilts at all.

Dawn had his Twilight Seeker at his side but before he could react the black figure vanished and reappeared in front Dawn and swung its blades in fast motion that only Dawn could parry.

As Dawn parried its blows it began vanishing and while attacking Dawn had trouble catching up but he had found a groove to it and followed his instincts all he did was close his eyes and he could see were the black figure would be next.

Dawn had parried its uppercut and kicked it in the stomach sending it back into the black water but it vanished before it fell in Dawn then elevated the battle by summoning his second Keyblade The Seeker of courage the one Ven had given him and then he felt a rush of energy and strength go throughout his body.

Then he waited until the black Keyblade warrior appeared and as it did he had stepped up his game as well by sending bolts of electricity from his red eyes but Dawn ran under them and moved his blade up then the other to the side but it vanished before he could cut it.

Then Dawn continued the battle when it reappeared on top of him their blades causing huge bolt of electricity as they collided one another but then the Black warrior fired more bolts from its eyes while fighting Dawn upside down.

Dawn was now blocking the bolt with Twilight Seeker and Parring the blows with his Seeker of Courage then the battle elevated to the sky when the Black knight Vanished and reappeared in the middle of the swirling black clouds. Dawn quickly followed by jumping from boulder to boulder until he gathered his strength and jumped up and a huge lightning bolt erupted from the heavens as their blades collided.

Dawn then unraveled a series of slashes and kicks as did the black creature then Dawn kicked up his foot colliding with its chin sending it higher into the sky.

Dawn quickly followed and then he sensed a huge lightning bolt was coming and in the right time he had parried a few more blows then he pushed its arms away and Dawn swirled his blades in a cool manner and with enough force he brought them down smoothly hacking off both his arms and blood exploded as its arms fell.

Blood began seeping out of its sown mouth and the Dark Keyblade Master made the most disgusting noises as it seemed to be screaming through its sown mouth the cause for the noises.

Just as Dawn had predicted a lightning bolt had fallen from the sky and Dawn tackled it into the bolt of lightning by stabbing his blades into its side.

The Lightning bolt electrocuted both Dawn and The black Keyblade Master and they fell to the ground below the Dark Keyblade master fell into its Black Pool and Dawn fell back first into the black mountain causing rocks to fly up as he collided with it.

Dawn then screamed out of pain and when he looked up he saw a orange feather slowly fall down until it landed on his face.

Dawn got up ignoring the pain all over his body and looked and saw the sun shining through the clouds and then Dawn looked over to the Black Pool and saw that it was now clear and clean.

Dawn walked over to it while sipping a Exlier and gazed down and saw at the bottom a blinding light and then he heard someone behind him and noticed it was the Dark Keyblade Master but he seemed different now he looked normal and he said " once you step through the light you will forget everything you witness here so do you still want to go"?

Dawn didn't even have to think about this because he had given him a thumbs up and his signature smile and jumped in the pool still holding the Phoenix Down and he was sucked in the blinding light heading straight to the ship.

The Light Keyblade Master thought to himself " He reminds me a lot of the last person who defeated me I hope he doesn't turn into what Terra turned into".

* * *

**So tell me what you think it was awesome right i loved this chapter i really enjoyed typing it and i hope you all enjoyed it because i put alot of thought and thinking into this chapter.**

**Dawn: Im back from the dead.**

**Me: yes you are and you better enjoy it or ill kill you again ha ha ha **

**Dawn: WHAT?!!!**

**Me: Just Kidding your the main character but let me inform the readers there will be more deaths in this story so dont get so surprised if you faverite character dies.**

**Also thanks goes to Anexi and Vegeluxia for there awesome reviews so thanks and keep on reviewing i find your Reviews really helpful and inspiring.**

**Oh and Review plz.**


	18. Thoughts

**Hey every body sorry for the late update i was suppose to post this yesterday but i was pretty busy thats all im going to say.**

**Zeke: Hey Everybody this chapter may be short but its totally worth your while so read it.**

**Zelke: Ugh anyway how was all of your Halloweens did you all have fun and did you guys get loads of candy and well i also hope that you all had a happy and safe Halloween.**

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Thoughts

Zeke Entered the Horned Kings Chambers, The Horned King Said " Was your Mission a Success" " Of course my lord and I managed to kill one of them so that is one less Keyblader we have to deal with" The Horned King formed a Toothy smile and couldn't help but let out a maniacal laugh that brought a cold chill down Zeke's back.

The Horned King ordered " bring her to me" and Zeke vanished in darkness and reappeared as fast as he disappeared and he had Violet with her and handed her to the Horned King and the Horned King ran his bony hand against her smooth cheek he then ordered Zeke to tell his sister Zelke to clean her up and put her in her dress and then put her in the third crystal coffin and Zeke said " yes my lord" and he got up from his kneeling position and grabbed Violet by her wrist and Vanished.

While walking through the dark halls of the Horned Kings flagship Violet said in a scared tone " Why are you doing this" "because my master wants to obtain Neo Kingdom Hearts and to open it we need the 7 Princesses of Twilight" replied Zeke.

Violet spoke once more " but I'm not a Princess", " Not yet but you will in the near future" said Zeke suddenly Zelke appeared in a flash of darkness and said " master told me everything" and Zeke then handed Violet to Zelke and they started walking down the hall.

Zeke Stood their and watched them walk away until they made a left around the corner and Zeke turned around and started walking in the other direction thinking it wasn't always like this.

There was a time where I was happy until he came and ruined it for me by killing my parents and the towns people and for some strange reason spared my life and my sister life and took us under his wing.

He then snapped out of it when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder and he turned around to find no one there spooky he thought and left through a Dark Corridor that lead him to a sun setting Destiny Islands where he plopped himself on the poupu tree and watched the sun fall behind the mountains as he began reminiscing the past.

* * *

**So what did you all think it was short but worth your while right?**

**Me: "Munch" "Munch"**

**Zeke: hey man your going to get a ultzer or something slow down on the candy man.**

**Me: "Nom" "Nom"**

**Zelke: while chaos gets a stomach ache i hope you all liked the chapter and dont forget to review.**

**Until Next Time.**

**LATE HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!**


End file.
